1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to sporting goal structures and, more particularly, to a football goal post having adjustable components. Specifically, the present invention provides a football goal post having adjustable-width uprights and a ground sleeve that allows the overall position of the goal post to be adjusted about three axes.
2. Background Information
A football goal post is used for field goals and extra points in a typical football game. A football goal post includes a generally U-shaped goal area supported by a goose neck extending up from the ground. The U-shaped goal area is defined by a cross bar extending horizontally from the goose neck and a pair of uprights extending generally vertically from either end of the cross bar. The dimensions of a football goal post are specifically defined by the rules of the particular football league for which the goal post will be used. The rules define the height of the cross bar, the width of the uprights, the height of the uprights, and the placement of the goal post with respect to the field.
Football is played on many different levels in the United States. Although the basic tenants of the game are consistent throughout each level, pee-wee leagues have different rules than professional leagues for obvious reasons. On the high school, college, and professional level, one rule difference is that high school goal posts have wider uprights than pro and college uprights. This rule prevents a high school game from being played immediately before or after a college game on the same field. If two such games are scheduled, field management must schedule enough time between games for the maintenance staff to change the goal posts. In some situations, the staff must change the entire goal post. In other situations, the staff must remove the cross bar and uprights, change the cross bar, and reinstall the cross bar and uprights. In either situation, the goal post must be carefully repositioned so that the cross bar is horizontal, the exact height above the field, square to the field, and with the uprights substantially vertical. In the past, goal posts have not included adjustment mechanisms that allow the user to easily adjust the elements of the goal post. Current goal post changeovers require a group of workers and a cherry picker to hold the cross bar.
Numerous athletic facilities throughout the country are used by both high school and college teams. The efficiency of these facilities could be increased by providing a football goal post that enables a quick changeover between the high school and college positions. A football goal post that is readily adjustable with respect to the ground could also increase the efficiency of these facilities. Increased efficiency would lead to greater revenue for the athletic facility through increased use of the field. For instance, instead of a single college afternoon game and a single high school night game requiring a significant time span in between the games to change over the goal posts, the athletic facility could schedule the afternoon college game followed by a pair of high school games due to the savings in time for changing over the goal post. Another benefit to the invention is the savings in manpower and equipment for changing over the goal post.
In view of the foregoing, an objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components that allow the width of the uprights to be selectively changed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components that allow the position of the goose neck to be adjusted about three axes while the goose neck is mounted to the ground.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the adjustments may be made by a single worker.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the vertical uprights may be moved from a pro. college position to a high school position simply by pulling the uprights outwardly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the uprights may be moved from the high school position to the pro college position and vice versa by turning a single actuator.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components that allows the spacing of the uprights to be adjusted by rotating a threaded component associated with each of the uprights.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the spacing between the uprights may be adjusted using linear actuators.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the spacing between the uprights may be adjusted using a rack and pinion system.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein the spacing between the uprights may be adjusted pneumatically or hydraulically.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components that includes a pair of thickness compensation sleeves that maintain the constant diameter of the cross bar when the spacing between the uprights is pulled apart in the high school configuration.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein a thin sleeve moves with each of the uprights to maintain a substantially constant diameter along the cross bar when the uprights are moved between the high school and pro/college position.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a goal post having adjustable components wherein a ground sleeve supports the goose neck of the goal post in a fully adjustably manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a football goal post having an adjustable ground sleeve wherein the ground sleeve allows the height of the cross bar to be adjusted, the angle of the goose neck with respect to vertical to be adjusted, and the angle of the cross bar with respect to the field to be adjusted.
These and other objectives are achieved by a football goal post, the general nature of which may be stated as including a base; a cross bar having first and second opposite ends; the cross bar including a first member connected to the base and a pair of second members movable relative to the first member; a first upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the first end of the cross bar; a second upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the second end of the cross bar; and adjustment means for simultaneously adjusting the relative position of the first and second members of the cross bar to adjust the spacing of the uprights.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a football goal post, including a base; a cross bar having first and second opposite ends; the cross bar including a first member connected to the base and a pair of second members movable relative to the first member; a first upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the first end of the cross bar; a second upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the second end of the cross bar; adjustment means for allowing the relative position of the first and second members of the cross bar to be adjusted to adjust the spacing of the uprights; and sleeve means for maintaining a substantially constant diameter along the cross bar.
Further objectives and advantages of the invention include football goal post, including a base; a cross bar having first and second opposite ends; the cross bar including a first member connected to the base and a pair of second members movable relative to the first member; a first upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the first end of the cross bar; a second upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the second end of the cross bar; a first adjustment mechanism disposed between the first member and one of the second members; a second adjustment mechanism disposed between the first member and the other of the second members; and each of the adjustment mechanisms capable of adjusting the relative position of a second member with respect to the first member.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a football goal post, including a base; a cross bar having first and second opposite ends; the cross bar including a first member connected to the base and a pair of second members movable relative to the first member; each of the second members selectively slidable with respect to the first member between retracted and extended positions, the first and second uprights being closer to each other when the uprights are in the retracted position than when the second members are in the extended position; each of the second members being at least partially disposed within the first member; a first upright carried by one of the second members and extending up from the first end of the cross bar; a second upright carried by the other of the second members and extending up from the second end of the cross bar; and each of the second members being manually movable with respect to the first member.
Still other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a football goal post mounted in the ground; the goal post including an adjustable ground sleeve adapted to be mounted to the ground; a base being mounted in the adjustable ground sleeve; a cross bar having first and second opposite ends; a first upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the first end of the cross bar; a second upright carried by the cross bar and extending up from the second end of the cross bar; and the adjustable ground sleeve configured to allow the base to be adjusted about three perpendicular axes as well as being raised or lowered along one of the three perpendicular axes.